


Day 08 – Flickering Flame

by Silvaxus



Series: Santa is cumin' [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Wax Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-08-29 23:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16753315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silvaxus/pseuds/Silvaxus
Summary: They wanted to test something new, something hot and flaming.





	Day 08 – Flickering Flame

**Author's Note:**

> Credits for the edits for my beloved Beta [CrowNoYami](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowNoYami/pseuds/CrowNoYami)

They had decided that Gabriel would be the one to try this new play out first. Neither of them had any experience with this new game, and so Gabriel had offered to let Sam test it on him.  
  
Which was the reason why Gabriel took a long shower and took care to shave off every last hair on his upper body. He made sure not to cut himself or irritate his skin too much. He applied lotion to his body and later that day so that they could play.  
  
Gabriel had to admit; he was nervous. He was lying on a towel on their bed with Sam kneeling over him. That wasn’t something new nor intimidating. Gabriel was long used to Sam’s tall body towering over him.  
  
The one thing that was new was the long red candle in Sam’s hand. With a metallic click, Sam used a lighter to ignite the candle before he snapped the lighter shut and placed it somewhere out of Gabriel’s sight.  
  
Sam searched for Gabriel’s gaze. “Ready Gabe?” Nodding, Gabriel shifted a bit on the towel before he nodded again. “Go ahead, Sam. I’m ready.”  
  
Sam held the candle high up over Gabriel’s chest, and Gabriel had the feeling that time was slowing down as he watched the first thick droplet of wax drip down on his chest. Hissing, he looked down at the red splash of wax on his skin. It didn’t really hurt; it was more like a burst of heat before it turned into a pleasant warmness.  
  
Meeting Sam’s gaze, Gabriel nodded again, and Sam angled the candle in a way that more wax would drip down in him.  
  
In the end, Gabriel’s whole chest felt like someone would poke him with blunt hot needles, but the actual pain was missing.  
  
After they were done, Gabriel stood in their bathroom and didn’t know if he should be impressed by Sam or not.  
  
With dozens of small wax droplets, Sam had written a big red S on Gabriel’s chest.

**Author's Note:**

> For more of my insanity, find me on tumblr: [Silvaxus](https://silvaxus.tumblr.com/) You want on my taglist on tumblr? No Problem! Write me a message either here on Ao3 with your tumblr tag or write me on tumblr.


End file.
